lands_of_valourfandomcom-20200215-history
Microfactions
Microfactions are based on small islands off the coast of the main game island. Unlike the main five factions, they are invented and established by players themselves, but are at a disadvantaged position. Simply that they are an island, and nothing more. Micro to Major Factionary Transition These events are rare, but possible. If a microfaction is strong enough, it can gather an army and invade a major faction. If it becomes bigger than the major faction - has more castles - the microfaction becomes a major faction. If the major faction is completely wiped off of their land, they become a microfaction on an island rather than a main island faction. This means that in a year's time, it could be the case that not one of the current major factions are alive anymore, and have all been replaced by player made microfactions. House to Minor Factionary Transition Some houses of major factions (or Minor Factions) can become independent Microfactions. This can be achieved in multiple ways. 1. Baronies, Houses, Colleges and Schools can rebel against their Major Faction to become independant. They will then have to struggle against their major faction in a war. This will result in one of them becoming a Major faction and one becoming a Minor Faction, which one will it be depends on the outcome. If the new Microfaction only wanted independence and not war, the major faction has the option to leave them to it, stay a major faction and let them do their own thing. The other outcome is that the Minor Faction decides to keep taking land from their original major faction, and try to perform the Micro to Major Factionary Transition aswell as the House to Minor Factionary Transition. 2. If a Major Faction is defeated, - their leading house wiped out, - the houses within the Major Faction are capable of becoming their own Microfactions. For example, if the Barony of Theudin was defeated, the other Theudin Baronies have a choice: I) Every house becomes their own Microfaction. II) They all re-unite as a Microfaction with a new house leading them, and, for example, become the Baronies of Congreve. III) They split into multiple Microfactions consisting of multiple houses each, so you might have three Baronies joining the Baronies of Congreve and three joining the Baronies of Fiore. 3. Jarldoms can become civilized. If a Jarldom agrees to become a protectorate of the faction they are in the zone of, that Major Faction can teach them their ways, and the Jarldom will become a Protectorative Microfaction. This means they are civilised,they can be their own nation and don't have to always be at war with everyone, but if their Major Faction goes to war, they are forced to join the war and send men for every raid. They adopt a new name, emblem and become a mixture of Nordic Culture and their Major Faction's culture. They keep their original Jarldom Colour when they perform this transition, though. How to start a Microfaction Well, there are three starting microfactions: Original Microfactions are recognised by their banner - they are the only microfactions with more than two colours on their emblem. The Baronies of Venatia - '''This island is off the coast of the border between the Colleges of Technology and the Baronies of Gyfford. Their culture is Colonial and are the only agressive micronation to have guns used in their armies. '''The Baronies of Lyras - '''Lyras is off the coast of Theudin, and is of a similar culture. They are the only people, other than one cult in the game, not to follow one of the three main religions (Graemism, Paravonism and Druidism). '''The Isle of Marcinia - '''Marcinia is a Spanish/Carthaginian based microfaction off the border of Theudin with no agression. They keep to their island and do not get involved with wars. Their military, although it rarely sees battle, is based on polearms - Halberds, Spears and Glaives. Other microfactions have to be started through means of proving yourself worthy. To do this, you have to have as many men as an average house - minimum 30. You then have to get one Major Faction and one Game Developer to support you in your claim to an island. If this succedes, you are a recognised microfaction. Any recognised faction with the right number of men, a factions support and a moderator's support must send me, Tweeeeeeeeee, a filled out version of this form: Congratulations on your achievement of 30 men. You are now a recognized Micro-faction. Please fill out this form: --Write above the line-- Microfaction Name: ---- --Put an X between the |'s of the one you choose-- Off the coast of: | |Baronies of Theudin | |Baronies of Gyfford | |Colleges of Technology | |Schools of Magic Faction Culture: ---- Emblem Background Colour: | | Purple | | White | | Black | | Blue | | Red | | Yellow | | Green Emblem Symbol Colour | | Purple | | White | | Black | | Blue | | Red | | Yellow | | Green Emblem Symbol Additional Emblem Notes Additional Other Notes ---- '''The filled out version should look something like this: Congratulations on your achievement of 30 men. You are now a recognized Micro-faction. Please fill out this form: --Write below the line-- Microfaction Name: Baronies of Gondor ---- --Put an X between the |'s of the one you choose-- Off the coast of: | |Baronies of Theudin | |Baronies of Gyfford |X|Colleges of Technology | |Schools of Magic Faction Culture: Lord of the Rings Emblem Background Colour: | | Purple | | White |X| Black | | Blue | | Red | | Yellow | | Green Emblem Symbol Colour | | Purple |X| White | | Black | | Blue | | Red | | Yellow | | Green Emblem Symbol A Tree Additional Emblem Notes Make it have no leaves Additional Other Notes I'd like to use the BoT and BoG Heavy Armour and use Swords primarily NOTE: Culture has to be European or Fantasy or it does not fit with Game Lore. Category:Lore Category:Gameplay